Studies will be continued on the role of he leukokinin-leukokininogen system as an important entity in the formation of ascites resulting from neoplastic disease. Studies will be carried out on the origin of leukokininogen since previous studies show that it probably is a pathological protein i.e., it is not found in normal extracellular fluid but is found in ascites fluid. Just how leukokininogen is formed will be crucial to the understanding of why cancer cells can activate its formation. In order to understand its formation, fractionation of human ascites fluid is proceeding in a manner that will identify the precursor-protein known as leukokininogen. A second investigation is to determine the quantity of leukokininogen that is formed with time in mouse ascites models. In these experiments, the kinetics of fluid accumulation will be determined along with the concentration of leukokininogen that appears with time in the ascites. In addition plasma levels of leukokininogen will be determined to get an idea of the relationship of leukokininogen in plasma to the leukokininogen in ascites. This will help answer the question whether leukokininogen in ascites comes from plasma or some extrace-lular source other than plasma.